beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Meteo L-Drago Assault LW105JB
Meteo L-Drago LW105JB (Assault Version) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: L-Drago IIl The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. The "L" is removed and is replaced by a pair of hands. Energy Ring: L-Drago Assault The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago ll, L-Drago assault contains no rubber, so it has very little spin steal ability. Since it is an L-Drago beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings and also since it is made out of plastic, it is the lighter than the normal l-dragoll ring. Also contrasting to the L-Drago Energyll Ring, L-Drago assault is more square at the end of the dragon heads. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. Fusion Wheel: Meteo Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold claw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Spin Track: LW105 LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from it's circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of DF105 & W105. Performance Tip: Jog Ball Jog Ball has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/65/JB.jpgPerformance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a KO and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin on top of/in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of his tip but not in real life. It is outclassed by MB due to more weight and Stamina and RB due to more friction and wider circumference. Trivia *It is the second Defense Type L-Drago. The first was L-Drago Guardian S130MB. *There is another Meteo L-Drago Assault ver.(Meteo L-Drago 85XF) blue.jpg|parts Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Merchandise